This invention is concerned a kind of highly nondiaphanous fabric, and in particularly it relates to the sort of thermoplastic fiber with inner nontransparent materials.
Generally speaking, the plastic materials, being used for blinds or window screens in houses and cars, have high shielding effect to light. However, it is not easy to process embossed printing or other kinds of finishing and its appearance lacks variation.
On the contrary, nonwoven fabric is relatively easy to process various finishings for better appearances and touch to hands. This can explain why many manufacturers use nonwoven fabrics instead of plastic materials to produce decorative blinds or window screens. But due to the porosity of nonwoven fabrics and its some degree of transparency to light, its shielding effect to light is not as good as that of traditional plastic screens.
To solute the problem of poorer shielding effect of nonwoven fabrics compared with plastic materials, resin is used to bond nonwoven fabric to another nontransparent base like plastic film, aluminum foil and so on. Alternatively ultrasonic adhering technique can also be used to replace the above method to stick a lamina of nondiaphanous substance to nonwoven fabric.
This two methods substantially aim to bond two laminae of materials into one laminate. The process is much more complicated and the cost is much higher than that of producing simple nonwoven fabric or plastic material. Moreover, since the surfaces of fabric bonded with plastic film or aluminum foil usually always has air gaps, its surfaces seem to be coarser than that of the original material. In addition, the defects of scorch, crevices shrinkage, falling off and imperfact bonding, etc, are not uncommon, which are resulted from improper resin density, uneven coating and improper control of heat, pressure and temperature in process.